


Winston's Bananas

by JoAsakura, PrettyArbitrary



Series: Catdads [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Why are there tooth marks all over Winston's bananas? He's a good gorilla; he doesn't deserve this.





	Winston's Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> After [joasakura](http://archiveofourown.org/user/joasakura) mentioned how cats like to chew on crap, this happened. She’s responsible for half the dialogue, so consider her a co-author as well as villainous instigator.

“Sir, have you been near my bananas?” Winston asks when Jack comes into the kitchenette.

Jack glances away from the cup of coffee he’s pouring long enough to look over to Winston. "I have no idea what you’re talking about.“

Winston lifts the bunch of bruised and battered bananas in his big hand up to eye level and peers over his glasses at the suspicious human teeth marks. 

Jack is his commanding officer. It would be inappropriate to accuse him of lying, and Winston tries hard to be appropriate. Sometimes he thinks he’s the only one around here who does.

But there’s a reason he’s honed his skeptical face into a tool of precision, and it’s for moments just like this.

Jack glances at the bananas, also notes the suspicious human teeth marks, and then meets Winston’s eyes for just a second before politely unfocusing just a touch. Jack and Gabriel get it, when it comes to body language, and Winston appreciates that. Especially since they have a tendency to stare people down if they don’t think about it, and that makes Winston either want to duck down ingratiatingly or punch something. "Maybe it was Lena,” Jack suggests after a moment of thought. “You know how she gets on her sugar crashes.”

It’s a struggle to keep his expression from shearing off into total disbelief. Instead, Winston lifts his other hand and measures the size of the bite marks with thumb and forefinger. Not that he should need to. He thinks it’s pretty evident. "Sir, whoever this is could fit half of her head in their mouth.“

Jack’s tail puffs with indignation. "Hey!” 

Winston sighs. He didn’t mean it as an insult, but if the shoe fits…

“That’s not the only thing he can fit,” Gabriel says, reaching past Jack for the coffee.

"GABRIEL.”

Winston sighs again. God, please don’t let this scar his love for bananas. They already ruined his ability to enjoy corn.


End file.
